


For the Best

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Sharon is helping you feel better after you break up with your significant other.





	For the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

When you broke up with your significant other the only person you called was your best friend, Sharon Carter. Even though you broke up with them it still hurt, but it was for the best. 

As soon as Sharon got your text she was over at your apartment within ten minutes. Once you let her in she pulled you into a tight hug, Sharon was the only one you ever opened up to about what was going on with your relationship.

At the beginning you did love your significant other but over time you noticed that things weren’t right, it just didn’t feel right. So you made the decision to break up with them. 

Sharon looked over at you after the two of you just started watching the third movie of the night. You had snuggled into her about halfway through the first movie. Moments like this where you were in her arms made Sharon’s heart race. 

She reached over to grab the remote, she paused the movie which caused you to look up at her. You were about to ask why she paused the movie but the look she was giving you, you knew that she wanted to talk. You had hoped she wouldn’t want to talk about what happened, you should’ve known better by now.

“You know you did the right thing, right?” Sharon tightened her arm around you.

With a sigh you nodded. “I know… still doesn’t hurt any less though.”

Sharon hummed, she was trying to think of a way to help you feel better. Then an idea popped into her head. “Hey, you know how you’ve wanted to train with me for awhile?” 

“Yea but how does that have to do with anything?” You looked at her with a confused look.

“It might help you feel better. It’ll take your mind off everything, even if it’s for a little while.” She smiled at you.

You had to admit it was a good idea, you have been asking Sharon to train you for a while now. Sharon was right, it would take your mind off of everything that has happened. 

“Alright.” You smiled at her slightly.

A huge smile formed on Sharon’s face. “Great! I’ll pick you up in the morning.”

You nodded. “Now can we please watch the movie?”

“Oh right! Of course!” She hit play on the remote and the movie started playing again. You couldn’t help but laugh as you snuggled back into her arms.


End file.
